Volviendo a casa
by Oveje98
Summary: Bella es hija biologica de Carlisle, se une a los Volturis por un tiempo,no cree en el amor, cuando regresa a casa se lleva la mas grande sorpresa de su vida, encuentra lo que creyó imposible, encuentra a Edward, el amor de su vida.
1. Rumbo a mi hogar

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer.

LEAN MI NOTA!

BPOV

Me encontraba llenando la "solicitud" de aceptación para guardia Volturi, no sabia por que demonios debía llenarla una vez al año, lo había hecho desde hace 300 años, cuando llegué aquí por primera vez, se supone que es como tu "hoja de vida" permanente, pero en realidad es una forma de saber todos tus secretos anteriores a tu llegada a este estúpido lugar, pero o es aquí o es ningún lado. Mi historia es demasiado compleja, como de novela barata, yo nací en una pequeña localidad de Londres, mi padre Carlisle, hijo de un gran fiel a la religión cristiana, se había casado con mi madre a los 16 años, yo había nacido un año después, como una replica exacta de mi madre, la cual no soporto la vida de mujer casada y desapareció. Yo crecí en un hogar elegante y ostentoso, en ese entonces Carlisle trabajaba como doctor recién graduado, el día de su cumpleaños 34 se la paso trabajando y yo había ido a la pastelería de la señora Potts a recoger el enorme pastel que había encargado, con el pastel y las velas en mis manos, salí rumbo al hospital, cuando alguien puso un pañuelo con algo en mi nariz, me desmaye, desperté en un cuarto oscuro con hombre como de 40 años observándome con locura en sus ojos, me golpeo muchas veces sin razón alguna, pero lo mas extraño es que después de golpearme me pedía disculpas y lloraba frenéticamente, transcurrieron casi 6 meses y pase mi cumpleaños 17 entre golpes e insultos, el olor de mi sangre atrajo a un vampiro cercano que mato al hombre que me golpeaba y bebió mi sangre, pero por error me transformo. Desperté sola, al lado del cadáver de ese hombre, con un terrible ardor en la garganta, que aumentaba con el olor de la sangre derramada en el piso, me mire en le espejo que estaba en el baño de la casa en donde había estado prisionera, mis ojos rojos y mi belleza sobrenatural me revelaron lo que en realidad era, no era una genio pero tampoco era estúpida para saber lo que significan ojos rojos, súper belleza y atracción a la sangre, claro, un vampiro.

Después todo mejoro, encontré a Carlisle, también transformado, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a matar a humanos para poder vivir así que Carlisle encontró nuestra dieta animal, también encontró a la maravillosa Esme, quien se nos unió después, se casaron y nos mudamos a E.U.A, donde Carlisle volvió a trabajar como doctor y encontró a un muchacho enfermo, (debería dejar el trabajo como doctor y ponerse a encontrar cosas perdidas) a quien por los ruegos de su madre transformo, y me pidió que me alejara por un tiempo, decía que el muchacho era peligroso y que no quería que nada malo me ocurriera de nuevo, acepte irme por respeto a su opinión, llegue a Italia, donde me encontré con esta bola de estúpidos, al principio fue divertido, tu sabes, acabar con los vampiros malos, ser súper heroína, juntarse con los chicos "buenos", el sueño adolescente, pero con el tiempo se acaba la magia y todo se vuelve aburrido. Cuando quise volver resulta que había mas neófitos, me alegraba y enojaba al mismo tiempo, yo siempre había querido tener hermanos, pero jamás había querido alejarme de casa.

¿Qué tal? Como de novela.

Termine de llenar la estúpida solicitud y emprendí el camino a mi habitación, iba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo cuando sentí unos pasos no muy lejos de mi.

-Querida Isabella ¿Aceptarías dar un paseo conmigo?- Olvide mencionar algo, al parecer Aro tiene una estúpida atracción hacia mi, una chica cientos de años menor, me tiene harta con todos sus estúpidos intentos de tener algo conmigo, y aun peor, Jane, o como yo la llamo, cara-de-niña-puta-con-diarrea-y-depresión-gatuna, (Cuando los gatos están deprimidos lo demuestran maullando y chillando como banshees, hijos de puta, los odio),viene detrás de Aro con fuego en sus ojos, ella es la típica chica con la misión de vida "hacerte sufrir por que soy una perra desgraciada que esta muriendo por el patético culo huesudo que la mayoría llama Aro",

-No- mi respuesta fue seca y cortante como siempre.

-¡Vamos! Será divertido- Sus ojos esperanzados terminaron con mi paciencia.

- Claro, divertidísimo, y después iremos a tomar te ¿no?- mi voz derrochaba un sarcasmo casi imposible.

-No nos gusta el te, somos vampiros ¿Recuerdas?- Incluso la niña puta, digo, Jane, puso cara de fastidio.

-Ya lo se idiota, era sarcasmo- Al decirle idiota su cara se transformo en una mascara de ira, las primeras veces me asusto y aceptaba su invitación rápidamente, pero ahora solo lo ignoraba y continuaba caminando.

-Claro que se cuando alguien utiliza el sarcasmo conmigo- _pues no se nota_ repuse en mi mente.

-Yo si aceptaría la invitación, _amo_- dijo Jane, el amo, lo pronuncio en un tono parecido al de una prostituta profesional.

Como siempre Aro la ignoro y continúo dirigiéndose a mí.

-Ya estoy cansado de intentar cortejarte- me gritó.

-¡Pues deja de hacerlo!- le grité devuelta.

-Te diré que, o me aceptas o te vas de aquí- me quede congelada en mi lugar, este pobre idiota cree que su "súper" guardia es el mejor lugar del mundo, si la ira no me hiciera ver rojo, me habría reído, seguro.

-Estoy mas que feliz de largarme de aquí- Me lancé a mi habitación, recogí la enorme bolsa de viaje que había tirado debajo de mi cama y metí toda mi ropa ahí, no es que fuera mucha de todos modos, una vez listas mis cosas corrí devuelta a la sala principal, Aro había desaparecido, pero en su lugar estaba Alec, justo la persona que quería ver.

-Hola nena- me saludo como siempre hacia, Alec es mi único amigo en ese lugar, el único que comprendía las burlas de los demás, si, se burlaban de mi por el constante acoso cortesía de Aro, obviamente después le pateaba el trasero al que se reía, se burlaban de Alec por que , probablemente es el único vampiro gay del mundo, pero no es un gay reprimido, es uno libre, o mas bien un libertino, podría decirse que la eternidad no le alcanza para tratar de conseguir el amor, es persistente, es un luchador, no se desmorona por los insultos, ni por un rechazo, siempre conserva su gran sentido del humor y su sonrisa, es por eso que me cae bien y me duele dejarlo solo en este mugroso y horrendo lugar.

-Hola Al, tengo malas noticias-

-Oh no! le pateaste tan fuerte el trasero a Aro que lo mataste y Jane viene por ti para degollarte y bailar sobre tus cenizas, no debiste hacerlo Isa!- Solo Alec (Y mi familia por supuesto) podía decir un diminutivo de mi nombre, escogía uno diferente cada siglo, el de este era Isa o simplemente me llamaba nena.

-Admito que estuvo a punto de suceder pero no es eso-

-Entonces ¿Qué sucede?-

-Me voy- Inmediatamente sus relajadas facciones cambiaron por unas angustiadas.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no Isa! ¡No puedes dejarme!-

-Lo siento Al, pero no tengo opción, ya no aguanto todo esto, cada que tu vas a alguna misión tardas meses, yo no salgo a ninguna, me quedo aquí solita, Aro no me deja en paz, quiere que lo acepte o me corre de aquí, prefiero adelantarme, siempre tengo que estar alerta para que tu hermana no me ataque, me siento sola, extraño a mi familia, no se cuantos ni quienes sean, pero los extraño, no soy tan fuerte Al, no lo soy.-

-Oh nena, te comprendo, yo también me siento solo a veces, ve Isa, ve con tu familia, cuando decidas regresar yo estaré aquí esperándote-

-Ese es el problema Al, no se si regresare-

-¿Me dejaras solito?- pregunto con la tristeza inundando sus ojos

-Solo por el momento Al, algún día nos fugaremos los dos juntos, al planeta de los vampiros extraños, ¿Esta bien?-

-Okis, te voy a extrañar mucho Isa- se acerco para abrazarme, pero en lugar de un abrazo normal, Alec se deshizo en sollozos sin lagrimas y convulsiones, se me partió el corazón verlo en ese estado.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar amigo- solo atiné a frotar suavemente su espalda.

-Ya vasta de lágrimas, vamos, te llevo al aeropuerto-

Salimos rumbo a la puerta principal, en el camino encontramos a Aro mirándome con desprecio infinito, solo lo ignore y seguí mi rumbo. Salimos de la fortaleza atrapa-idiotas, conseguimos un taxi, llegamos al aeropuerto en 35 minutos, pagamos al taxista y salimos a comprar un boleto con destino a Norte América, ¿Como iba a encontrar a la familia Cullen? no lo se, pero la ultima vez que hable con Esme,- hace 2 meses- menciono un lugar llamado Forks, en Washington, eso queda en U.S.A, ¿Cierto?, que mal que abandone la escuela hace 6 años, hubiera llamado a Esme, pero con mi estúpida cabezota y con la ayuda de Alec, perdí el famoso numero.

Nos sentamos en silencio esperando a que llamaran a los pasajeros de mi vuelo.

-Prometo que cuando sea hora de que te vallas, no llorare ni armare un escándalo- Conociendo a Alec eso no pasaría ni aunque lo amenazara de muerte.

_10 MINUTOS DESPUES_

-No me dejes Isa! Te lo ruego! Llévame contigo!-

Toda la gente miraba a Alec con lastima y tristeza y a mi me miraban con odio y desprecio,_ -pobre niño, esa mala mujer lo deja, es una maldita arruina vidas, mujer de la calle- _escuche que murmuraba una viejita.

-Alec no seas payaso, juro que llamare-

_Ultima llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 86 con destino a Washington._

-Ya es la última llamada, tienes que irte, te extrañare Isa, cuídate, se feliz, tráeme un hermoso texano de recuerdo, de preferencia rubio **(N/A: ¡Que me traiga uno a mí también!)**-

-Te llamare, cuídate, patéale el culo a cualquiera que pretenda molestarte-

Me despedí con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, tome mi maleta del piso y corrí como loca por los pasillos para abordar mi vuelo, me toco sentarme junto a la viejita loca que me llamo arruina vidas, durante todo el vuelo se puso a pensar en voz baja insultos dirigidos a mi, agradecí a todos los santos cuando baje del avión, tome un taxi y pedí ir a Forks, por desgracia no sabia donde quedaba eso, así que le pedí que esperara un momento, corrí a la tienda de regalos y compre un mapa de Washington, suerte que la empleada de la tienda era de Forks y tenia uno de su pueblo, me lo entrego y marco con tinta roja el camino a Forks, le agradecí, pague por ambos mapas y corrí devuelta al taxi, me senté en el asiento del copiloto y fui indicándole el camino al chofer, me entretuve mirando por la ventana, América es muy diferente a Europa, había estado aquí antes pero es hermoso verlo otra vez. El taxista me dejo en una parada de autobús, pague y le di las gracias. Con ambos mapas en mano me adentre en el bosque, distraída como estaba caí en un estúpido charco de lodo, me embarre completa, trate de limpiarme con las manos pero solo me embarraba mas, me cambie en pleno bosque, me quite mis viejos vaqueros raidos por unos nuevos color negro, mi camiseta de pijama (parecía una camiseta completamente normal y no de pijama) por una camiseta blanca con un estampado de notas musicales en negro, me quite mis ¿pantuflas? Había cruzado medio mundo en pantuflas, que vergüenza, las quite a toda prisa, me puse unos calcetines de Betty Boop en blanco y negro y mis converse negras, deje mi cabello como estaba, es imposible arreglarlo, arroje la ropa sucia la suelo, y de inmediato llego un mapache que me gruño y proclamo las ropas como suyas, extrañada y mas confusa de lo que estaba volví a caminar, cuando a mi nariz llegaron 2 olores conocidos para mi, sin pensarlo corrí hacia los olores y me encontré con una mansión, una enorme, hermosa y ostentosa mansión, era blanca con ventanales enormes, corrí de nuevo y toque el timbre, se oyeron muchos pasos dentro de la casa, alguien se acerco a la puerta y la abrió un ángel de cabello cobrizo, el mas hermoso ángel que había visto en mi vida, superaba por mucho a los retratos de ángeles que había en casa, la casa de 1643.

-¿Bella?- pregunto Esme asomando su cabeza por encima de muchas otras que habían aparecido de la nada, Esme estaba con la boca abierta, mirándome de arriba abajo, no conté con que se extrañaría de verme, no había pisado jamás esta casa, ni ninguna otra, pero debía ser de esperar que yo fuera de visita algún día ¿no?.

Nerviosa por todas las miradas que me observaban con curiosidad solo pude decir:

-¡Sorpresa!-

* * *

Holaaaa! Que hay personas sexys? Como había dicho en mi perfil, estoy volviendo a escribir las 2 historias que tengo, estoy conforme con lo que estoy escribiendo ahora, espero que ustedes también, por favor déjenme un Review, me encantan, son tan ricos, estoy un poco triste, en mi otra historia: Me destruiste solo tuve 1 review, se que están enojados pero no sean tan malos conmigo, yo los amooooo!

Espero muchos muchos reviews, por favor!


	2. Conociendolos

Conociéndolos.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa señora, princesa, diosa y madre de los vampiros que brillan como diamantes, Stephenie Meyer.

HOLA! ¿Actualización tan pronto? Siiiiiiii! Hora de contestar sus Reviews, siempre que tengan una duda, pregúntenme, yo las contestare con mucho gusto.

**Aliapr-peke**: Si nena, habrá continuación, no se cuantos capítulos serán pero la terminare así sea lo ultimo que haga, _**agradezco mucho tu review y que hayas agregado esta historia a tus favoritos, GRACIAS!**_

**Annnnndrulas**: _**En primera**_, jamás dije que _**YO**_ estaba enojada, pregunte si ustedes lo estaban, _**en segunda**_: tampoco tarde un año, no tengo siquiera ese tiempo en Fanfiction, tengo 7 meses aquí, no me tome tiempo para inspirarme, _**tuve problemas**_ y no los voy a andar divulgando a medio mundo para que comprendan, _**los problemas no se resuelven en un día**_, lo explique en mi perfil y _**ya pedí disculpas**_, aunque tampoco es muy mi culpa que yo tenga problemas en mi casa y mi escuela, entiendo que no te guste mi historia, si me dijeras lo que te disgusta _**yo podría cambiarlo**_, agradezco tu review de todas formas.

**FF Twilight Hispanoamerica****: **Gracias por invitarme a unirme a ustedes con mi historia, me encantaría hacerlo, pero lamentablemente no tengo una **portada** para mi fic, _**no se como hacerla, si alguien están amable de explicarme como**_, se lo agradecería mil.

**AnaCullen13** : NENA, **NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME LEAS!** GRACIAS!

**annieyandy:**Agradezco que te guste mi historia**, XOXOXO**

**SeresLinda****: Gracias** por tu review, y por ser mi **amiga**.

**Ahora el capitulo! **

….

-¡Sorpresa!-

Pero seguro es más sorpresa la mía, ¡Se trajeron al mundo completo! Y no estoy exagerando, eran 2 chicos, un musculoso –adicto-a-los-esteroides y un rubio-cara-extraña, un ángel pelo-cobrizo-sexy y 2 chicas, la chica gnomo-súper-bajita y una súper rubia-cuerpo-monumental-cara-de-fuchi**, (N/A: Ya saben, cuando alguien suelta un gas, pones cara de ¡Que asco!, en mi país –o al menos en mi localidad- es cara de fuchi)**. El tipo musculoso empezó a reír sin parar, contagiándome de su risa, me deshice en carcajadas y todos los demás empezaron a reír.

-Hazte a un lado Emmett, por favor, no me dejas salir- dijo Esme empujando suavemente al chico musculoso, cuando por fin dejo la salida libre, Esme se acerco y me abrazo.

-¡Oh cariño! Mírate nada mas, estas mas hermosa, cuanto te eh extrañado, deberías venir de visita mas seguido, mejor aun deberías quedarte una temporada.-

-¿Te molestaría si esa temporada fuera ahora?- Me sentía una osada por llegar sin avisar y pretender que me acogerían sin problemas, estúpida Bella, estúpida. **(N/A: Eso sonó algo así como "mal perro, mal perro")**

-¡Claro que no cariño! debiste llamar, si hubiera sabido que vendrías habría arreglado tu habitación, solo tiene la cama, las cortinas, el armario y un librero-

-Con eso en mas que suficiente, Ma- jamás me atrevería a llamarla Esme a la cara.

-¿Dónde esta papá?- Tampoco podía llamarlo por su nombre en su cara o en la presencia de Esme.

-Trabajando cariño, su turno termina en 30 minutos más, vamos entra, te presentare a los chicos- Me tomo por la cintura y me guio hacia la entrada, los chicos y el ángel habían desaparecido, entramos y pude observar toda (o casi toda) la casa, era hermosa, el gusto de Esme gritaba por todos lados. Estaba tan embobada viendo la casa que no me di cuenta de que los chicos y el ángel habían aparecido de nuevo.

-Cariño ellos son…

-Yo soy Emmett preciosa- Interrumpió el chico esteroides, después de presentarse me alzo en un abrazo como de boa constrictora.

-Emmett ¡Suéltala! ¡Es mi turno!- dijo la chica gnomo, el chico esteroides- digo Emmett me puso en el suelo y se alejo con las manos en alto.

-Yo soy….- empezó la chica gnomo

-El duende más enano y feo del mundo- terminó Emmett.

-¡Cállate!- grito la chica duende arrojándole un cojín a la cabeza.

-Mi nombre es Alice-

-Yo soy Jasper- dijo es chico cara-extraña, pude detectar un leve acento sureño en su forma de hablar.

-¿De donde eres?- le pregunte.

-De Texas- Sin pensar me reí como loca histérica, y todos volvieron a mirarme raro, me calme después de un segundo, gracias a Dios lo dejaron pasar y siguieron presentándose.

-Rosalie- dijo la chica súper-modelo con fuego en sus ojos, admito que me asusto un poco, pero podía ganarle en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, creo.

-Mi nombre es Edward- dijo el chico ángel, me sorprendí por la suavidad y calidez que había en su hermosa voz y como siempre hacia el ridículo desde que llegue y esta no iba a ser la excepción me quede mirándolo como una idiota y seguramente con baba chorreando de mi boca.

- Y tu ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Rosalie en un tono despectivo que me hizo volver a la realidad.

-Yo soy Bella- creo que podía permitirles llamarme así.

-¿ Y que es lo que haces aquí?- Esta chica empezaba a desagradarme, si seguía molestando iba a teñirle su hermoso cabello de rosa chicle o de azul verdoso fosforecente.

-Vengo a quedarme un tiempo- _daaha_ termine en mi mente **(N/A: Ya saben el daaha, escomo un "obvio estúpida")**

-¿Por que te has ido de Volterra, Bells?- preguntó Esme

-Aro- contestamos ambas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Es que ese hombre no entiende una negativa?-

-Al parecer no, y tampoco el sarcasmo- de nuevo las miradas raras comenzaron.

De pronto se escucho el sonido de unas llantas contra el pavimento de la carretera, se estaciono y alguien bajo del auto, Carlisle, automáticamente una sonrisa se implanto en mi rostro por ver a mi padre otra vez después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Qué es ese olor a fresas y flores? ¿Fresias, acaso?- pregunto entrando a la casa, se dio la vuelta y me vio parada en medio de la sala de estar.

-¡Sorpresa!- dije y corrí a abrazarlo.

-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?- pregunto Emmett.

* * *

Ya ven nenas! Hoy actualice en honor al cumpleaños de nuestro amado Edward, UJUUUUUU!, también quiero aclarar que las **actualizaciones** serán **1 por semana**, si no me surge ningún imprevisto, tal vez no pueda actualizar en vacaciones, por que **me iré de viaje!, **pero hasta nuevo aviso las actualizaciones serán según lo antes mencionado.


	3. Estúpida Conciencia

Hola nenas! Cuantos Reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen al darme Reviews, estoy días estuve de vacaciones! UJU! Sali a varios lugares de mi país, así que no tuve tiempito para publicar, ya saben, las vacaciones son vacaciones, y ya explicadas mis imperdonables razones directo y sin escalas a los agradecimientos:

**SeresLinda**: Creo que ambas amamos la palabra lindo (a), jejeje, gracias por tus reviews y por tu apoyo, siempre me haces seguir adelante con esta historia, gracias, de verdad.

**Yaquira wants you to have TWO**: Me alegro que te haya gustado, gracias por tu review.

**JiiBnea**: ¿De verdad aun me lees? Eres de las chicas del fic anterior, Gracias!

**EyB-FOREVER**: Amo tu nombre, gracias por tu review.

**Allison**: Nena, juro que la intriga acaba pronto, pero los problemas llegaran antes.

**annieyandy**: Gracias por tus reviews, me alegra que te guste.

**kariana18**: Gracias por tu review y apoyo, yo también espero que no se apliquen.

**Katiuska Cullen Swan**: Te prometo que voy a terminar mis historias así sea lo ultimo que haga, agradezco que hayas revisado primero antes de borrarlo, me recontra-mega-súper-alegra que te guste mi historia.

**Douces Roses**: Me encanta tu nombre, ¿Francés?, muy original, gracias por leerme y por tu review.

**EN ESTE CAPITULO BELLA MUESTRA QUE TIENE CONSIENCIA, ELLA SE LO IMAGINA COMO PEPE EL GRILLO, ASÍ QUE CUANDO EL GRILLO HABLE, SE VERA EN CURSIVAS.**

* * *

******Estúpida Conciencia.**

* * *

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- Pegunto Emmett- No entiendo nada-

-Tu jamás entiendes nada- Dijo ¿Jasper?, ¿cierto? ¿El rubio es Jasper? ¿Quién es Jasper? ¿Quién es quien?

-Pues resulta que se que eres un emo psicópata que ama desesperadamente a los yankees –

-¡Yo odio a los yankees, imbécil!-

-Chicos, ya basta- Los reprendió Esme.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron ambos agachando la cabeza, con ese gesto vino a mi mente una idea súper loca, me imagine a Esme vestida como Catwoman (N/A: En mi país es gatubela, no se como se le diga en los demás países, pero se comprende mejor como catwoman ¿?) riendo como loca y balanceando amenazadoramente su enorme látigo haciendo que Jasper y Emmett empiecen a llorar como estúpidos y mojen sus pantalones. Solté una risita tonta, con hipidos para dejarme yo misma como una estúpida y otra vez me miraron como si tuviera mocos, gusanos y enormes granos del tamaño de un cráter por donde trepan chimpancés, así que solo hice como si no hubiera pasado nada, ósea, tome mi papel natural en la situación, me hice la loca retardada.

-Les explicare lo que pasa- Habló por primera vez Carlisle y tomo aliento para contar la historia completa.

.

.

.

-¿Entendieron niños?- Pregunto con el tono que utilizas al intentar explicarle algo a un niño pequeño, obviamente que entendieron. Todos negaron, ¡Negaron!, como no pudieron haber entendido, Carlisle respondió todas sus preguntas, dio todo lujo de detalles, en serio, yo tampoco soy súper inteligente, en realidad soy un poco menos que distraída e idiota pero ellos estaban peor que yo, _Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo babitas._ ¡Cállate! Carlisle suspiro y se dispuso a resumir todo.

- Bella es…- Comenzó e hizo una pausa dramática- ….su hermana.-termino diciendo con un tono terrorífico que parecía sentencia de muerte **(N/A: Inserte aquí la cara del gato dramático, ya saben, el que esta viendo la televisión, y sale la musiquita, TUN TUN TUNNNNNNN….) (N/A: Ok, eso estuvo estúpido, pero así soy, AMAME!)**

Todos se quedaron perplejos, incluso el ángel sexy se quedo sin habla, _¿Sexy? Esta buenísimo, delicioso, magnif…. _¡Cállate! ¡Es mío! ¡Lo tocas y te mato! _Te urge sexo babitas_, al principio fue divertido ver sus caras sorprendidas y reírme mentalmente de todos junto con mi grillo gay, aunque me dolió que el ángel me mirara de mala manera, pero cuando pasaron cerca de 15 minutos y nadie decía ni una sola palabra, me harte, ¿Acaso es tan malo que yo sea su hermana? Ok, se que no soy la gran cosa, pero tampoco soy mierda de perro en el zapato.

-Vamos chicos, no es para tanto- dije intentando hacer pasar desapercibido el tono irritado que se colaba en mi voz.

-¡No es para tanto! ¡Claro que si!- dijo Alice- Al fin tengo una hermana a la cual puedo maquillar, peinar, practicar mis makeovers, ir de compras, ¡si!, ¡compras, compras, compras! ¡compras, compras, compras!- dijo canturreando y brincando de un lado a otro-¡COMPRAS!- Esto ultimo lo grito en mi cara, después se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y me susurro una disculpa.

-Yo también soy tu hermana maldita duende- dijo visiblemente enojada la señorita perfección.

-¡Oh, querida!- dijo Alice fingiendo tristeza- ya no puedo salir de compras contigo, ¡Me has sacado de tu vida!- gritó fingiendo dolor y agonía- tu perfecta y nada apreciada rutina diaria es repetitiva, siempre es así:- comenzó a golpear suavemente su dedo índice por cada cosa que decía- sexo con Emmett, autos, compras sin mi, espejo, sexo con Emmett, compras sin mi, cabello, uñas, compras sin mi, sexo con Emmett, golpearlo por estúpido, espejo de nuevo, compras sin mi, amargar nuestra vida, cabello, compras sin mi, sexo con Emmett, sexo con Emmett y sexo con Emmett.- me sorprendió lo rápido y el tono ordinario que uso para decirlo, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo- A demás no me dejas tocar tu cabello, ni ti rostro, ni tu ropa, ni tu…-

-¡Ya entendí maldita enana de circo! ¿Podrías callarte? Haces que mi cabeza explote-

-De que puedo, puedo, pero de que quiera, esta difícil muñeca- dijo utilizando el mismo tono despectivo.-Tampoco hay suficientes compras en tu vida, no puedo vivir con eso, y cuida con que tonito me hablas-

-Yo te hablo como se me pegue la fregada gana enana loca…..-

Me había perdido en lo del sexo, ¿Emmett y la rubia? El que parecía tan simpático y agradable, y ella tan… amargada y ….. mezquina, por no decir que siempre que miraba en mi dirección ponía cara de tener hemorroides alienígenas, aparte, ¿Compras insuficientes? _Rayos, esta chica esta verdaderamente loca_, yo solo salía de compras una vez cada dos meses, cuando le rompía algo a Alec y debía reponerlo, o cuando el rompía mis sujetadores nuevos por querer ponérseos para sus citas, cuando perdía mis calcetines (tengo la teoría de que Aro los robaba y tiene una colección de ellos para poder olerlos, era eso, o simlemente olía a pies), o cuando Alec me arrastraba hasta el centro comercial de Volterra para cambiar mi ropa interior normal, de la cual decía que era de abuela, por una totalmente erótica y asquerosa, por que "toda mujer respetable debe tener una buena lencería italiana en sus cajones para usarla diariamente en la caza masiva de hombres fantabulosos", son palabras de el, no mías, y así termino mi cajón de bragas totalmente normal a uno de ropa transparente, con frases asquerosas, y muchos ¡Viva Las Vegas! impresos en ellos y con fondo de un bar de neón, _Estas de amargada por que no tienes a quien enseñarle tus bragas de puta, _Muérete grillo de mierda.

Con mi plática loca mental no me di cuenta de que el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, Alice y Rosalie se lanzaban miradas asesinas, Jasper sujetaba a Alice, Emmett a miss América y naturalmente, los demás solo observábamos incómodos.

El silencio duró unos cuantos minutos hasta que una melodía telefónica comenzó a sonar, no creía que fuera el mío, nadie me llamaba jamás, creo que ni siquiera lo había traído de Italia, todos rebuscaron en sus bolsillos pero al parecer no era el teléfono de nadie así que lo deje correr.

Paso una mosca graciosa, hacia un ruidito extraño, no del tipo común de una mosca, zumbaba tres veces y suspendía una, tenia un ojo mas grande que el otro y una colita verde y brillante, la seguí con la mirada, se estrello con una lámpara y reboto en el sofá, me reí bajito y seguí mirando la mosca como… _pendeja retrasada_, gracias por el alago perra del mal.

-Es el tuyo- dijo el ángel sexy refiriéndose a mi, seguro me había visto mirar la mosca con expresión estúpida y baba chorreante saliendo de mi boca, se que exagero pero la vergüenza es mas fuerte que yo, me sonroje y todos a excepción de Esme y Carlisle exclamaron sorprendidos, si, era vampiro y me sonrojaba, _¿algún problema? ¿Alguien a quien golpear? ¿Miss América? ¿No quieres golpes? ¿No? Bien_, busque en mi maleta, pero no encontraba el maldito aparato, me entro la desesperación y saque mi ropa a tirones, pero un jodido calcetín de florecitas se atoro con el cierre y me dispuse a sacarlo todo a sacudidas hasta que vacié todo su contenido en el suelo de mala manera y salió el estúpido teléfono, conteste rápido y sin mirar el identificador.

-¿Qué quieres?- dije molesta.

-¡Maldita abandona hogares!- me grito una voz extraña y ….aguda, Alec sin duda **(N/A: Rimo!)**- ¡¿Por que no me has llamado? ¡Estoy como loco esperando a que llames! ,pero ¡no!, la señorita me-largo-de-tu-vida ¡no se toma la molestia de levantar el puto teléfono y marcar! ¡¿Es que ya te olvidaste de mi? ¡¿Ya no me amas? ¡Me juraste amor eterno! Una vez vi en una película que el alcohol te hace olvidar las penas, ¡Pero no es cierto! ¡Eh bebido mas de 10 botellas de sangría y no puedo olvidar nada! ¡Pensé que sabría rico por que se llama sangría! ¡Pues no nena! ¡Sabe asqueroso! ¡¿Ves lo que me haces hacer? ¡Sabes que? ¡Olvídalo! ¡Adiós!- Y me colgó, vaya, que amigo es ese, ni siquiera me deja explicarle que acababa de llegar y ya se pone en plan de diva, marque su numero para decirle sus buenas verdades pero no contestaba, volví a marcar varias veces y nada, cerré el teléfono de golpe, metí mi ropa hecha bola en mi maleta y me levante del suelo. Todos volvían a mirarme raro, incluso Carlisle y Esme.

-¿Qué tiene ese tipo? ¿Es tu novio?- Pregunto la pequeña Alice, y por alguna extraña razón el ángel llamado Edward le gruño, ella y Jasper chocaron palmas, el angel sexy volvió a gruñirles y ella le saco la lengua en un gesto infantil y tierno, ¿Tierno? ¿Qué me pasa? ¿_Acaso tu nueva familia te esta ablandando, Bella? _Claro que no bicho estúpido, simplemente me pareció…. Infantil, y los niños son tiernos ¿No es así? _Si, claro, lo que digas loca estúpida._

-Es tu novio, si o no- Pregunto esta vez Jasper. Que asco, Bella + Alec = ¿? = bomba atomica = Bella suicidio. _Que inteligente, descubriste la cura de la burromonoflamina._ **(N/A: Esa palabra la invente yo, es lo que me da cuando me rio) **

-Que asco, no somos novios, el es gay, y aparte tiene un complejo de diva hollywoodense-

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta rápida Bellita- Dijo Emmett, _wao, que confianzudo salió este grandulón _Puede preguntar lo que quiera así que cállate de una buena vez.

-Claro que puedes preguntarme lo que sea- Inmediatamente me arrepentí de haber añadido lo ultimo, el arrepentimiento me golpeo en el estomago cuando vi que tomo al ángel sexy por los hombros, lo plantó frente a mi y me pregunto. -¿Aceptarías salir con el? Es soltero, nunca ha tenido novia, y peor aun, ¡Es virgen! Tú eres la indicada para quitarle ese problema.- Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, no me imaginaba como seria que alguien dijera que aun soy virgen, por que si lo soy, _Y así te vas a quedar por feúcha y loca, _Te callas o te destripo chingado grillo, y aun peor, los demás se rieron de mi cara de loca traumatizada y del ángel, quien tenia cara de querer matar a Emmett, destriparlo y cortarle su hombría para después lanzarle rayos laser para pulverizarlos.

-Contesta Bella- Me pidió Alice, estúpidamente conteste lo único que se me vino a la cabeza.

-Si lo haría- La respuesta más pendeja del mundo, una nueva ola de risas se escuchó, me sonrojé como jamás me había sonrojado en mi existencia, y desee morir en este mismo instante. No sabía como podía volver a verle la cara al ángel, y lo peor vino después, Edward ángel sexy, me sonrió.

* * *

Santa cachucha, esta mujer y su metiche conciencia, ¿Quieren que haya un EPOV como siguiente capitulo? dejenlo saber en un review, jejeje, lamento mucho la tardanza, y además se que quedo cortito, iba a agrandarlo mucho mas pero las vacaciones y mi pobre conejo que se me esta muriendo, me lo impidieron, si creen que este capitulo se merece un review, no duden en dejarlo por favor, lo olvidaba, pásense por mi perfil,** puse una encuesta**, para las que sean nuevas o no sepan, debajo del username del perfil esta una pregunta después de la palabra Poll, **denle click, y voten! Si alguien quiere ayudarme a hacer portadas para mis fics, se lo agradeceria muchisisisisisimo.**


	4. Mi nombre es Edward

O si nenas! De vuelta a las andadas, en el cap. anterior pregunte que si querían un Epov, muchas dijeron que si, así que, lo prometido es deuda, mil gracias a :

**SeresLinda**: Gracias por leerme, eres genial.

**Aylen Cullen**: Que bueno que te guste la historia, gracias por leerme.

**Esmeraldy**: Gracias, me alegra que te haya encantado, yo también espero seguir así.

**Allison**: Sehh, a mi también me gusta Alec, que bueno que te haya gustado el cap.

**Guest**: Nena, la espera se acabo! Aquí lo tienes. ;)

**Ale74**: Bella no es en si estúpida, es mas como….. distraída, todo es nuevo para ella y quiere tener detalle de todo, se sonroja por que cuando caza queda un poco de sangre que le sirve a todos los vampiros para estar fuertes durante algunas semanas, pues, su organismo permite que esa sangre llegue a su rostro, según yo, claro.

**Vero.O CPMS**: No tardo!

**YoLiii** : Lo se, las conversaciones son graciosas, te agradezco que me leas.

**Always i be u're friend** : Claro! Ese es el propósito del grillo, traumar a Bella y dar mucho miedooooo, aunque yo no me quejaría si me dijera: "Besa a Edward, Besa a Edward, Besa a Edward"

**monica cullen whitlock** : Gracias por leerme, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias.

**marirroma:** Claro que será divertido!

* * *

Aclaraciones:

*Bella no es tonta, simplemente es distraída, quiere tener detalle de todo y por eso se pone a buscar cosas inusuales, todo es nuevo para ella y se deja maravillar por las cosas comunes, ya verán que con el paso del tiempo ella va a madurar junto conmigo, espero. ;D

*El grillo no es su conciencia, es solo la vocecita pesimista que todo mundo tiene, bueno, que yo tengo, pero recientemente Bella vio la película de pinocho (la vi yo en realidad) y se le ocurrió que podio llamarlo La grilla Pepa, ok, eso esta del asco, pero ese es su nombre a partir de ahora, si el de Pinocho es Pepe, el de Bella es Pepa.

* * *

EN ESTE CAPITULO SE VERAN LAS SIMILITUDES QUE TIENEN BELLA Y EDWARD, SON TAAAAAAN TIERNAS, O AL MENOS PARA MI LO SON. ;)

* * *

**EPOV**

Antes creía que no necesitaba a nadie para poder ser feliz, pero ahora, no estoy tan seguro, ¿Por qué he de sentir soledad si mi familia esta conmigo? Las risillas de Carlisle mientras le contaba a Esme como le había ido en el trabajo, los atronadores besos de Rosalie y Emmett y los susurros con palabras de amor entrelazadas de Alice y Jasper me respondieron, me sentía solo por que jamás había experimentado lo que es amar a una persona tanto como para morir si no estas un solo día con ella, suspire y me dedique a esperar el amanecer de un nuevo día.

Cuando los rayos del sol obstaculizados por las nubes entraron por la ventana de mi habitación me esforcé por detener mis pensamientos y ocuparlos en otra cosa, en menos de 2 segundos mis hermanos y yo estábamos listos para partir a mi infierno personal, el instituto, donde las chiquillas tontas que podrían ser mis nietas se entretenían fantaseando obscenidades conmigo o con cualquiera de mis hermanos sin importarles que tuvieran novia y claro, los chicos no se quedaban atrás, lanzando miraditas al trasero de Rosalie cuando creían que no los veían o suspirando mientras Alice revoloteaba de un lado a otro hablando de compras, hoy en particular sus hormonas estaban hiperactivas pues sus pensamientos salían a borbotones, esto de bloquearlos se me hacia mas difícil día a día, pareciera que conforme pasaba el tiempo sus pensamientos aumentaban su volumen y la cantidad, era realmente frustrante, y mis hermanos se quejaban por cualquier cosa, no sabían como era soportar chillidos locos en la cabeza.

Milagrosamente soporte las 7 horas de instituto sin descomponer la mascara de indiferencia que plantaba en mi cara a diario aunque estaba desesperado por salir corriendo de ahí, desafortunadamente tenia que guardar las apariencias y esperar a que mis hermanos dejaran de besarse fuera del auto.

-¿Podrían dejar de intercambiar baba por un momento para poder largarnos de una buena vez de aquí?- les gruñí de mal modo.

-¡Jodete!- me contestaron todos al mismo tiempo, pero al menos dejaron sus porquerías para poder subir a mi amado Volvo. Conduje como loco apurado por llegar a casa y poder tocar un poco el piano para relajarme, estacione bruscamente en frente de la casa para que mis hermanos bajaran del auto y yo pudiera ir a guardarlo. Una vez que hube puesto mi auto en el garaje subí a mi habitación a dejar la mochila que usaba para ir al instituto, me encontraba camino al piano cuando de pronto una brisa trajo un nuevo olor, parecía ser otro vampiro, pero tenia un olor particular, flores y fresas junto con miel y calidez, incluso podría decirse que olía bien , bastante extraño, Alice no había visto a nadie dirigirse aquí así que bajo de su habitación donde había estado organizando su armario por colores, temporada y no se que tanto.

Escuche los pasos del extraño, se detuvo en la entrada, toco la puerta y todos reaccionamos sorprendidos, jamás hubiéramos pensado que el vampiro hubiera venido de visita, Alice se torturaba sobre el por que no había visto venir esto, Emmett y Jasper dejaron de jugar y se levantaron, Esme dejo de arreglar los floreros y Rosalie….. Ella es ella, así que no levanto la vista de su revista, pero en su mente se preguntaba la identidad del desconocido, le picaba la curiosidad tanto como a todos los demás.

Los pensamientos de Esme se colaron en mi mente ¡_Dios mío! que sucia esta la casa, quien quiera que sea no debe ver las porquerías que hay regadas en el suelo ¿Qué impresión daríamos? Parece hogar de caníbales_ y como si a todos nos hubiera dicho eso corrimos por la casa arreglando los cojines del sofá, limpiando la tierra que había dejado Jasper al llegar del instituto, recogiendo la ropa nueva de Alice, los video juegos de Emmett, las herramientas y el maquillaje de Rosalie y los tallos de las rosas que había cortado Esme y cuando la casa estuvo presentable nos dispersamos, desgraciadamente yo era el más próximo a la puerta así que tocaba atender.

Lo que vi me impacto con una fuerza demoledora, la chica mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida estaba frente a mi, se mordía el labio nerviosamente y me miraba como si estuviera en otro mundo, sus enormes ojos eran muy peculiares, dorados, como los de cualquier vampiro vegetariano, pero con un toque de marrón en los bordes, extraño pero aun así hermoso, tenia un rostro que parecía de porcelana, unas pestañas oscuras y unos carnosos y apetitosos labios rosados _¿Apetitosos? ¿Estas loco? No puedes pensar eso de una desconocida. _Tienes razón quien quiera que seas. **(N/A: Es una similitudes de Edward y Bella, ambos tienen su grillo molesto)**

-¿Bella?- pregunto Esme sacándome de mis alocados pensamientos a asomando su cabeza por encima de las de mis hermanos que habían aparecido en algún momento en el que observaba a la desconocía como idiota, ¿Por qué demonios llamaba a la desconocida "Bella"? ¿Acaso la conocía?

-¡Sorpresa!- contesto la desconocida, pero al parecer, la sorprendida era ella, su cara de tener un trauma permanente era lo mas gracioso que había visto en mi vida. Como era de esperarse Emmett, siendo tan discreto y contenido estremeció la casa con su risa alegre y pesada que poco a poco fue contagiando a la desconocida y a toda la familia (menos yo, claro) hasta que terminaron riendo al mismo volumen que el, la chica volvió a sorprenderme con otra de sus cualidades, su risa era como si varias campanillas de viento sonaran al compas de una brisa ligera, bañadas en miel y azúcar. _Mas marica no pudiste haber sonado, abejita _esta cosa de la voz metiche en mi mente estaba empezando a asustarme, y eso es difícil considerando que yo siempre escucho voces que parlotean en mi cabeza, tenia que encontrar una solución pronto, pero por el momento es mejor ignorarlo _Si claro, ignórame mariposita._

La chica estaba afectándome mas de lo que hubiera creído en un principio, nada mas llego y un quien sabe que cosa se mudo a mi mente y empezó a decirme marica_ Ya lo eras terroncito, yo solo rectifico que lo eres_. ¡Mierda! Lo que me faltaba, una replica de Emmett en mi cabeza, como si no fuera suficiente con el de carne y hueso.

-Hazte a un lado Emmett, por favor, no me dejas salir- pidió Esme empujándolo suavemente y atrayéndome a la realidad de nuevo, cuando por fin Emmett se aparto del camino Esme salió a saludarla, empezaron a charlar y mis hermanos y yo decidimos darles su espacio, así que cada quien fue a perderse por algún lugar de la casa, no tardaron mucho hablando, escuche los pasos ligeros de Esme y los pasos dudosos de "Bella".

-Niños, bajen a presentarse con Bella, por favor- nos dijo Esme susurrando.

Me levante de mi cama y baje al recibidor, mientras bajaba vi a Rosalie discutiendo con Emmett el por que ella debía ser amable con la chica, y a Jasper siendo terminado de arreglar por Alice, quien alborotaba su pelo diciéndole que se veía mas sexy así y maquillándose al mismo tiempo, me limite terminar de bajar la escalera y esperar a que mis hermanos también lo hicieran.

Cuando aparecimos de nuevo vimos a la chica observando la casa con la boca ligeramente abierta, me dio un poco de risa su expresión, se veía linda y para cuando se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia y cerró la boca inmediatamente.

-Cariño ellos son…- Empezó Esme

-Yo soy Emmett preciosa- dijo mi tonto hermano levantándola en uno de sus "abrazos especiales"

-Emmett ¡Suéltala! ¡Es mi turno!- le grito Alice mientras brincaba de alegría en su sitio, Emmett puso en el suelo a "Bella" y se alejo con las manos en alto.

-Yo soy…..- empezó Alice

-El gnomo más enano y feo del mundo….- terminó Emmett

-¡Cállate!- Le grito Alice arrojándole un cojín a la cabeza.

-Mi nombre es Alice- dijo pareciendo mas calmada.

-Yo soy Jasper-

-¿De donde eres?- pregunto la chica pareciendo de pronto interesada en saberlo.

-De Texas- le respondió Jasper siendo sincero, como si la chica fuera bipolar comenzó a reírse como loca pero después de un segundo se controlo y nosotros hicimos como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Rosalie- dijo ella, realmente no me sorprendía nada que la tratara con frialdad pues con todos hacia lo mismo, me puse sumamente nervioso (aunque no sabia por que) cuando me di cuenta de que solamente yo faltaba por presentarse.

-Mi nombre es Edward- Respire tranquilo al darme cuenta de que no había tartamudeado o quedado como un idiota.

-Y tu ¿quien eres?- pregunto Rosalie

-Yo soy Bella- _Arghh! Maldita creída, ¿Cómo puede atreverse a llamarse así? _Pensó Rosalie

-¿Y que es lo que haces aquí?-

-Vengo a quedarme un tiempo- dijo Bella poniendo cara de fastidio

-¿Por qué te has ido de Volterra, Bells?- pregunto Esme y como si el entendimiento le llegara de pronto respondió al mismo tiempo que Bella. –Aro-

Esme suspiro cansada - ¿Es que ese hombre no entiende una negativa?-

-Al parecer no, y tampoco el sarcasmo- de volvimos a mirarla raro.

De pronto se escucho el sonido de unas llantas contra el pavimento de la carretera, se estaciono y alguien bajo del auto, Carlisle.

-¿Qué es ese olor a fresas y flores? ¿Fresias, acaso?- pregunto entrando a la casa, se dio la vuelta y la vio parada en medio de la sala de estar.

-¡Sorpresa!- dijo y corrió a abrazarlo.

-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?- pregunto Emmett sorprendido.

* * *

**LO LAMENTO! Se que había dicho que iba a actualizar cada semana, pero la escuela es muy difícil este año y mi inspiración me mando a la fregada una semana completa, pido su perdón y si no quieren dejarme un review por que están enojadas déjenlo por que ha sido mi cumpleaños el 26 de agosto (He cumplido 14), creo que a partir de ahora será actualizaciones por mes, compréndanme por favor, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos. ;D**

**Por cierto, el capitulo que sigue es un EPOV del capitulo 3, van a darse cuenta de muchas cosas que Bella paso por alto.**


	5. Invitaciones, pizzas y calcetines

Hola de nuevo! Se que querrán matarme por tantar tanto, a lo largo de estos meses estuve enferma, varios días depre, me preguntaba que sentido tiene vivir si sufrimos y que estaríamos mejor muertos, algunos otros estuve triste, la mayoría me la pase feliz, estuve preocupada y desesperada a veces, pero ya estoy bien, ¡A quien no mejoran las vacaciones y las horas extras de sueño! Gracias a todas las chicas que me mandaron PM preguntando como estaba y cuando actualizaba.

A partir de ahora contestare los reviews por medio de PM como debe ser y para las que no tengan cuenta les contestare aquí mismo.

Como alguien menciono que si ponía los capítulos desde el punto de vista de otro seria demasiado repetitivo, pues pensé que mejor lo seguiría desde el punto de vista de Bella, para hacerlo mas divertido y misterioso. Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida. Si tienen dudas, pregunten.

* * *

La sonrisa del chico cabello sexy me dejo tirando baba, como siempre. _¿Qué rayos te sucede Isabella? ¿Desde cuando tienes hormonas? ¿Desde cuando te gustan los chicos? ¡Vaya sorpresa! Y yo que pensaba que eras algún tipo de caca alienígena súper apestosa igual de irritante que una lija en el trasero y con una educación y gracia igual a la de un mono, por eso ni las moscas se te acercaban._

Decidí no hacer caso al grillo y dedicarme a observar como Alice y Emmett molestaban a Edward.

-Bien, tienen una cita para cenar el jueves a las 8 en punto en_ Pizzas Castillo_- dijo Emmett mientras corría al teléfono- Hola, pizzas catillo, quisiera reservar una mesa especial para dos personas, mañana a las 8:00 p.m.- se quedo en silencio un par de segundos- A nombre de Ed….

Edward corrió hacia Emmett y colgó de golpe el teléfono.

-¡¿Es que eres idiota?!- Emmet abrió la boca para contestar- Mejor no digas nada. Entiende que ella solo dijo que si para evitar que la siguieran molestando. Déjanos en paz.-

-Si claro, para no seguir molestando. ¿Tu tienes algo que decir Bella?- me pregunto Alice

¡Maldición! Yo si quería salir con Edward, pero no tenia ni un día en esta casa, no nos conocíamos de nada _Carajo, sonaste como una chica de película barata_ Cállate, pero por otro lado no quería dejar en ridículo a Edward diciendo que solo lo hacia por ese motivo. Era el momento de ser diplomática y dar una respuesta seria y que deje a todos felices. Concéntrate Bella. Pon a trabajar a tus pocas y débiles neuronas por una maldita vez.

-¿Desde cuando los vampiros comen pizza?-¡GENIAL! Ahora estaba mas que confirmado que era una tonta de lo peor.

Todos comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente, menos Edward y Rosalie. Edward no reía por que era de el de quien se burlaban. Y Rosalie, bueno, ella tiene un simio con ronchas en su trasero así que no esperaba que ella riera de alguna forma.

-Chicos, dejen de molestar a sus hermanos- dijo Carlisle. Hermanos, que bien sonaba cuando se refería a Emmett ,Alice, Jasper o incluso a la mona horrenda de Rosalie pero que feo sonaba con Edward. Si por mi fuera, el seria mi amigo, mi novio, mi esposo ¡hasta lo dejaría mi páncreas! pero no mi hermano. Me gustaba demasiado como para fingir descaradamente que no sentía nada de nada.

-Si papá-respondieron los chicos como si fueran parte del coro de la iglesia.

-Bien. Vamos Bella, te enseñare tu habitación.- Me dijo Esme. La seguí cuando comenzó a subir las hermosas escaleras, eran verdaderamente preciosas ¡Hasta olían a limón! Debo preguntarle a Esme donde compra el liquido ese de colores con el que se limpian los pisos.

-¡Oye Bella! ¡Te olvidas de esto!- me gritó Emmett. Me di la vuelta y casi podía jurar que mis mejillas se coloreaban de vergüenza al ver que tenia ambas manos en el aire sosteniendo dos bragas mías. En la derecha tenia unas bragas sensuales de encaje rosa pálido y en la izquierda tenía mis bragas de Las Vegas. Corrí hasta el y brinque un poco para quitárselas de sus manos en alto. Después seguí a Esme mientras ella reía bajito. Luego de pasar como mil puertas y de llegar al tercer y ultimo piso me dio una pequeña llave plateada.

-Te dejare sola para que te acomodes. Bienvenida a casa querida- me sonrío dulcemente antes de abrazarme y deshacer el camino hacia las escaleras.

Solo sonreí y me gire a la puerta que tenia enfrente. La abrí y me maraville con lo que había adentro. Una cama enorme estaba en medio de la habitación y abarcaba como la mitad de esta, una linda alfombra color hueso con detalles en dorado cubría el piso. Los muebles contrastaban de la decoración por que eran de un caoba oscuro. Había una sola puerta, que supuse era el baño. Era igual de elegante que la habitación y combinaba el color hueso con azul, verde agua y el menta.

Guardaba mi ropa en el armario mientras tarareaba una vieja canción rusa cuando tocaron mi puerta. Supuse que era Esme para ver que tal me iba desempacando.

-Esta abierto- dije sin dejar de doblar mis calcetines. Fruncí el ceño. Ningún calcetín tenía su par. Eran todos diferentes. Me encogí de hombros mientras sostenía en el aire un calcetín de rayas blancas y azules y uno verde con lunares rosas y amarillos, de cualquier modo debajo de mis converse nadie las vería y menos cuando tenia el pantalón como recubrimiento extra.

-¿Qué pasa Esme? Ya casi termino de desempacar-dije sin girarme- Lamento lo que paso abajo. Tu sabes que no soy tan idiota.- Escuche una risita burlona- Esta bien, si soy tonta, pero no tanto. Hay veces en las que me consuelo pensando que soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para recordar respirar aunque no lo necesite. Muchas gracias por aceptarme aquí, se que no tengo derecho a venir como lo hice, pero significa mucho que me recibieras y que tuvieras una habitación lista para mi. Espero no causar muchos problemas, ya sabes que soy una chica de puños pero juro que voy a controlarme lo mas que pueda.

-Gracias por la información, pero no soy Esme- dijo una riquísima voz aterciopelada.

Me di la vuelta lentamente como si estuviera en una mala película de terror para ver la hermosa cara de Edward.

-Perdóname por no haberte dicho nada antes, pero es que no tuve oportunidad, hablas mucho- dijo riendo un poco mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello. ¡Ah! Ese cabello me volvería loca algún día. Podría ponerlo en mi agenda. Jueves 27: Enloquecer por el cabello de Edward. Viernes 28: Arrancarle un trozo de cabello y guardarlo en el cajón de los deseos. Sábado 29: Entrar en la habitación de Edward y robarle su ropa interior. Guardarla en mi cajón de los deseos. Un pequeño carraspeo me saco de mis alucinaciones. Mire directamente a sus lindos ojos. ¡ERROR! Ahora no recordaba lo que me había dicho. _Que hablas como si hubieras fumado hierba._ Vaya, gracias molesta voz de las cavernas. Espero sinceramente que ardas en el infierno.

-Lo se, los maestros me lo han dicho muchas veces, y me ha costado un par de suspensiones o castigos. También me lo ha dicho Carlisle y Esme y Alec y el vagabundo del parque y un tipo en la televisión. Pero no me importa, mi boca es mi boca. Yo no decido que decir. Esta porquería –dije señalando mis labios- tiene vida propia y sinceramente carezco de filtros, digo lo que pienso. Bueno, a veces.- Edward se quedo demasiado tiempo viendo mis labios. No le tome importancia.

-¿Por qué solo a veces?-

-Por que no quiero dañar a nadie diciendo algo imprudente, ofensivo o hiriente- dije comenzando a mover las manos en círculos- Creo que lo de calladita te ves mas bonita aplica conmigo. Aunque eso de bonita lo dudo, parezco la versión femenina de Jackie Chan con un toque de cara de búfalo, aunque Alec dice que parezco un orangután mezclado con una mosca. No se cual versión es mejor.-

-Pues dile a ese tal Alec, que yo creo que eres linda-

¡Santisima caca voladora! Un chico me dijo que era linda, pero no cualquier chico, Edward Cullen dice que soy linda. El mismo chico que es mas bello que el sol y me trae regando el piso con mi baba.

-En realidad creo que la palabra linda no abarca tu belleza-continuo hablando- creo que serias hermosa o maravillosa o preciosa, lo que sea mas grande.- sonrió mientras yo seguía babeando.

-Vaya, gracias- dije avergonzada e intente cambiar de tema lo mas rápido posible- ¿Estoy sorda o no hay nadie mas es la casa? Te juro que no escucho nada de ruido en los pisos de abajo.-

-Eso es por que no hay nadie- Soy yo o como que la cosa se puso caliente. ¡Uff! Con este chico no llegare a mis 400 años.

-¿Cómo? ¡Pero si hace un par de segundos los escuche hablar! ¿A donde podrían haber ido?- dije con desesperacion, si me quedaba mucho tiempo con Edward le saltaría encima y lo mataría a besos.

-Creo que Esme y Carlisle los llevaron a comprar las cosas que rompieron hace un par de días. Emmett y Jasper tuvieron una pelea ayer por que alguno de los dos hizo trampa en los videojuegos y rompieron muchas cosas. Alice se puso del lado de Jasper y Rosalie del lado de Emmett y entre ellas se empezaron a lanzar lo que tenían enfrente. Por eso casi no hay muebles en el primer piso. Ademas, Esme y Carlisle tienen que ir con ellos para que ese viaje de compras no termine con cosas que ellos utilizarían y no reponiendo lo que rompieron- Era tan despistada que ni siquiera había notado la falta de muebles. Lo mire poniendo cara de entendimiento y comprensión aunque apuesto a que me veria como si hubiera soltado un gas.

-Pero no era eso a lo que venia- retomo la platica- en realidad yo quería saber, si tu…..-¿Ya mencione que es una maldita dulzura cuando se pone todo nervioso?- si tu… quisieras….. ya sabes…. ir a…. no se…. al cine o a algún lugar. Como si fuera una….. una… smisodofi-

-¿Una que?-

-Una smidofi-

-¿Qué?

-Una cita- dijo en un susurro y bajando la vista. ¡Awwwwwww! Ahora entendía su nerviosismo. ¡Joder! ¡Me acaba de pedir una cita! Yo creí que nadie me invitaría salir nunca en la vida, ni aunque le pagaran. Pero ahora tenia a Edward pidiéndome un cita. ¡A MI! La jodida loca que viene de vivir con unos psicóticos de Italia con bragas de puta que no salía mas que para alimentarse y salir a comprar sus necesidades con su mejor amigo que resulta ser un loco que le tocaba el trasero a cualquier chico guapo que pasara delante de el y que teñia los vellos de sus brazos y piernas de amarillo para que fueran acorde a su color de cabello, si esa, la loca que nunca habías visto en tu vida y a la que nunca esperabas conocer.

-¿Y que dices?-

-¿Qué que digo?- este chico estaba tonto o que ¡Claro que si quería!

-Si ¿Qué dices?-

-¡Digo jodidamente que si!- grite mientras saltaba de la cama en donde aun estaban mis bragas y mis sostenes mal doblados. Edward me sonrio dulcemente y casi me orino en mis pantalones.

-Genial ¿Te parece el viernes después de clases? Podriamos pasar todo el dia en Port Angels y después ir al cine.-

-Claro, seria fantástico- Lo que me propusiera seria perfecto aun si me dijera que quiere ir a escupir a los carros que pasen por la autopista.

-También venia a decirte que dice Esme que dice Carlisle que hablo con la señora Cope quien hablo con el señor Banner que le dijo el director Collins que podías empezar mañana en el instituto, lo cual seria genial contando con que mañana es lunes, claro si tu quieres- Lo único que entendí fue que mañana era día de escuela.

-¡Eso seria genial! Gracias por decirme, pero no tengo los libros ni lo que podría utilizar en la escuela-

-Por eso no hay problema, Esme me dijo que era seguro que aceptarías asi que esa fue otra de las razones por las que acompaño a mis hermanos-

-Oh- ¿En verdad soy muy predecible? Creo que debo hacer cosas mas locas, a ver quien es la predecible.

-Tengo que irme, ya casi llegan y debo comenzar a desinstalar la televisión. No se puede ver nada con la marca del puño de Emmet en el cristal roto- dijo dándome una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Ve, no hay problema. Llámame si necesitas ayuda- Cada vez me pongo mas estúpida, yo ni siquiera sabia como cambiar un canal al televisor y ya andaba ofreciéndome a desinstalar una. Ya me veía como idiota sosteniendo un taladro y haciendo enormes agujeros en la pulcra pared de Esme, apuesto a que después de eso ella no me querría mas en su casa.

-No creo que sea necesario, pero gracias por tu oferta- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi- nos vemos después- Mi respiración parecía de maniática pues estaba a un paso de hiperventilar, este chico no sabe lo que su mera cercanía le hace a mi pobre y muy dañado cerebro. Dejo un casto besito en mi mejilla y salio de mi habitacion.

Ahora si que tenia que cambiar mis pantalones.

* * *

¡Hola!

Adivinen con quien están hablando.

¡Con una chica de preparatoria!

Sehh! Se que a nadie le interesa eso, pero queria ponerlo.

Planeo subir el próximo capitulo el fin de semana.

Se llama: Primer Dia, Celos y Citas.

¡Adivinen de que se trata! Ya la cosa se pone buena.


	6. Primer día, Citas y Peleas

Se que me tarde un poco (aja si, poooooco) pero estas semanas de preparatoria han matado mis ganas de estudiar ¿Saben cuantas veces tengo que exponer? ¡5 veces por semana! Y juro que no es broma, en esa escuela piensan que es universidad y nos llenan de trabajos y exposiciones. **TENGO UN CONCURSO. A las 3 primeras chicas que me digan en que caricatura salen las Pizzas Castillo se ganan una aparición especial dentro de este fic. Las participantes tendrán que dejarme un Review con su respuesta, su nombre y con que chico Cullen desearían tener su aparición.**

**Las 3 ganadoras saldrán en el próximo capitulo con un sexy chico Cullen.**

Disfruten del capitulo y déjenme saber que les pareció. Como me tarde un monton de tiempo en actualizar les dejo unas deliciosas 8 paginas llenas de material. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Después de convencerme de que no había mojado mis pantalones por la emoción del beso me tire en la cama a pensar en como haría para que esa "cita" fuera aunque sea un poco normal.

Conociendo mí suerte un minuto antes de la cita podría haber un terremoto, un tornado o los monos dominarían la tierra, como aquella película en la que salía el clon simio de Michael Jackson. _¿Desde cuando a Isabella Cullen le importan las citas?_ Me salían ronchas de solo pensar en los estúpidos arrumacos adolescentes que solían darse en cosas como esa. Si una palabra no encajaba conmigo esa era amor pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Si que estaba delirando ¡Hasta estoy pensando en la ropa que me pondré! Decidí dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y dejar que las cosas salgan como deban de salir. Tomé mí pequeño y feo celular para mandarle un mensaje a Alec sobre lo perra que se porto conmigo y que lo golpearía con su tubo de prostituta hasta la muerte.

La sangre se me congelo al ver la hora ¡7:38! Se supone que el instituto empieza a las 8. Salte de la cama y corrí al armario. Saque unos pantalones parecidos a los de mí tatara abuelosurio y una camiseta que tenía el dibujo de una gelatina de limón siendo pisoteada por un mono. Corrí al primer piso y ya todos estaban esperándome para ir al instituto. La mayoría se partía de risa al ver mí ropa pero la chica pequeñita parecía querer matarme dolorosamente.

-¿Qué mierda traes puesto? - dijo rechinando salvajemente los dientes. El Rubio la tomó de los hombros cuando saltó gritando algo sobre quemar y escupir ropas de vagabundo inmundo. El Rubio parecía ocupar toda su fuerza en tratar de controlar a la duendecita que se retorcía gritando y lanzando mordidas. Pobre vagabundo, espero que Alice no lo encuntre nunca o lo descuartizaría.

-Alice tranquilízate por favor-

-¡¿Como carajos quieres que me calme cuando trae ropas de vagabundo asqueroso?! ¡¿Como Jasper?! ¡Se vería mejor si solo se untara mierda por todo el cuerpo! ¡Deja que se la quite! ¡Rogara clemencia! -

El trasero con ronchas y pelos rubios que tenía el nombre de Rosalie se fue tranquilamente por la puerta sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Musculitos la siguió fielmente. Apostaría todo mí dinero a que el pobre tiene que tomar pastillas antidepresivas. Creo que hasta una simple piedra tendría más sentimientos que la tipa. Rubiecin salió con la pequeña Alice entre sus brazos mientras ella parecía quedarse flácida y dejando de moverse. De repente me sentí cansada y me pesaba la cabeza, sentía que mis piernas no me sostendrían durante más tiempo.

En la sala solo quedaba Pelo sexy y él parecía estar igual de exhausto que yo. ¡Mierda! Hasta medio moribundo se veía condenadamente genial. Se escucho el sonido de un motor y unas llantas rechinar violentamente contra el pavimento. Extrañamente me sentí un poco mejor.

Edward me dio una pequeña sonrisa que parecía ser una extraña mezcla de disculpa y vergüenza.

-Cuando ya estén lejos te sentirás mejor, disculpa a Alice, ella no hace eso regularmente. Te aseguro que no dijo enserio lo del excremento, esta loca, no le hagas caso. Lamento de verdad si te ofendió- ¡Aww! Hasta para decir mierda era condenadamente lindo y caballeroso. Yo habría dicho algo así como mierda apestosa con pelos.

-No te preocupes, no me ofendió lo que dijo del vagabundo pero si lo llegas a ver dile que abandone el pueblo, si Alice lo llega a ver lo mata-

No entendí por que rayos se reía mientras negaba con la cabeza. ¡Yo solo quería prevenir al vagabundo! Algo molesta me di la vuelta para irme al instituto.

-Oye perdona que me riera pero eso fue una buena broma-

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía de qué carajos estaba hablando evitó el tema. Me dio frío cuando se ofreció a llevarme al instituto pero mi cerebro se hizo gelatina cuando caballerosamente me abrió la puerta de su flamante coche.

Hicimos todo el camino en absoluto silencio. El me sonreía y yo me hacia la loca viendo por la ventana y contando las líneas amarillas que dividían la carretera. Cuando llegamos me abrió de nuevo la puerta y me ayudó a salir.

-Tienes que ir a conseguir tu horario- señaló un pequeño edificio rojo- ahí son las oficinas, si quieres puedo ir a recogerlo yo-

-No, ya voy yo- _¡Modales Isabella! Nunca conseguirás que se fije en ti si te comportas como una salvaje_ - pero gracias por tu ofrecimiento.

Cuando comencé a caminar para conseguir mí horario un enorme murmullo sonó por todo el estacionamiento. Solo podía entender _pantalones, Cullen, harapos y buen trasero_.

Asesine a todos con la mirada y de inmediato callaron. Me dirigí a las oficinas pisando fuerte y una señora regordeta me atendió, me dio mí horario con una mirada de superioridad. No me confíe de su cabello que curiosamente tenia el mismo tono rojo de los baños de la central de autobuses. En las primeras clases nadie se atrevió a hablarme directamente y solo me presentaron como "la chica nueva". Todo iba bien hasta que en la tercera hora una tipa horrible que enseñaba Ingles me obligó a presentarme. Me saco el típico discurso motivacional. Me negué unas 7 veces y la tipa ya exasperada me dijo:

-Verás querida, todos en esta aula nos conocemos desde hace 2 años y como tu eres nueva debes presentarte a tus compañeros. Eres como un lindo capullito de mariposa que estamos ansiosos por exprimir. Cuéntanos de tus metas, de donde vienes, lo que quieres ser, donde quieres vivir en el futuro y por que, agrega lo que quieras. Adelante querida. Aquí no hay palabras tontas o erroneas –

Después de que me negué a hacerlo otras 5 veces dijo que necesitaba participar para acreditar su estúpida materia. Decidí hacerlo, no iba a darles problemas a Carlisle ni a Esme. No en el primer día por lo menos.

-Bueno, mí nombre es Isabella Cullen -se escucharon de nuevo los "sutiles" comentarios de algunos estúpidos- vengo de Italia- los murmullos incrementaron a tal grado de que parecía miles de abejas asesinas, decidi callarlos un rato- mí meta ser malabarista de cuchillos en llamas en un circo, quiero ser silbadora profesional, quiero vivir en una cueva en Australia con mis amigas las guacamayas y quiero todo eso por que soy un maldito asco aprendiendo cosas útiles y por que nunca duro mas de 3 meses en una escuela por que termino matando a alguien - termine con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y me fui a sentar tranquilamente en mí lugar.

-Mu-muchas gracias por tu valiosa aportación Isabella. -

El resto de la clase la maestra cambio varias palabras por "cueva" "malabares" y "silbidos".

El resto de la clase me la pase rodeada de una bola de tarados y apestosos humanos. Lo único bueno de eso es que ahora podía agregar 3 nombres más a mi lista negra.

Mike Newton

Tyler Crowley

Erick Yorkie

Casi llore de alegría cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba el inicio del almuerzo. ¡Una hora de libertad!

Salí corriendo de la clase golpeando las cabezas de algunos chicos con mi mochila. Me detuve y les medio grite una disculpa. Ya en la cafetería me arroje en la única mesa libre de toda la cafetería. Estaba contando las grietas del techo hasta que oí como se arrastraban las sillas junto a mi.

Mis "hermanos" estaban sentados casualmente con unas bandejas rebosantes en comida frente a ellos. Me pase los siguientes 30 minutos escuchándolos hablar de cosas sin importancia. Que Alice quería un vestido que vio en el nuevo catalogo de no se que marca de ropa. Rosalie quería un collar de diamantes nuevo, Emmett le apostaba a Jasper que le ganaría en la próxima partida de videojuegos y Edward le explicaba tranquilamente a Emmett que era un idiota con el cerebro del tamaño de un maní que no podía vencer a Jasper ni aunque se lo pidiera de regalo de navidad a la estrella de los deseos.

Claro, con palabras menos hirientes y mucho mas refinadas.

Todo iba bien hasta que sentí un pequeño golpe con una cosa puntiaguda en la parte trasera de mi cabeza, si hubiera sido humana el golpe me habría hecho un agujero en mi cráneo y se me saldrían las tripas por ahí.

-Eso es para que te fijes a quien golpeas con tu mochila perra- dijo una voz chillona a mis espaldas.

Me gire y vi a una rubia de bote con una blusa rosada dos tallas menos a la suya y que parecía que iba a explotar. Casi podía jurar que oí como hervía mi sangre.

Me levante tranquilamente de mi asiento.

-Mira zorra estúpida- dije picándole fuertemente el pecho con mi dedo índice, se tambaleo estúpidamente hacia atrás y derramo un poco de su refresco de fresa dietético- yo golpeo a quien yo quiera cuando yo quiera- volvi a picarle el pecho pero mas fuerte aun, si tengo suerte le quedaría un moretón-Vuelve a tocarme y romperé tu fea y mal operada nariz ¿entiendes?-

Puede que haya tenido un poco de cerebro por que no dijo nada y se alejo lentamente. Estaba por volver a sentarme cuando vi como empujaba a una chica, la pobre cayó sentada sobre su trasero y derramo toda su comida en su ropa, solo quedo su puré de patatas en el pequeño recipiente de plástico.

La rubia estupida compro su propia muerte cuando tomo el pure y se lo embarro en la cara a la otra chica.

Adiós al plan de no dar problemas el primer día de clases. Sabia que después de todo me arrepentiría y tendría que rogarle a Carlisle y a Esme que me perdonaran por golpear a una indefensa humana y también tendría que firmar otro acuerdo de no violencia ¡mierda! Ya tenia 7 cartas compromiso de no violencia y cada que firmaba una ellos me confiscaban 50 libros. Estúpidos castigos. _Cálmate Isabella. No quieres a Jane Austen guardando polvo en la biblioteca de Carlisle_.

La rubia de bote comenzó a reírse y a llamar marica y estúpida a la chica que ya estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas.

Adiós amados libros.

Hola nariz rota.

.

.

.

.

_5 Minutos después._

Me encontraba en la oficina del director con una rubia llorona sentada a mi lado.

Después de explicarle lo sucedido al director me dejo ir con un reporte que debían firmar mis padres y que restaba 20 puntos a mi expediente. No entendía el por que, de cualquier modo ya habían llamado a casa y no era como que pudiera ocultar que había golpeado a alguien.

La rubia –que resulto que se llamaba Lauren- estuvo llorando todo el tiempo que estuvimos en la dirección.

Tenía la nariz, la ceja y el labio roto. Creo que también se había roto el dedo meñique cuando intento detenerme. Su rubia cabellera contaba con unos cuantos mechones de cabello menos, creo que me sobrepase cuando la tome del cabello y la arrastre por la mesa. Pedazos de carne de hamburguesa, mostaza, queso, salsa y pepinillos adornaban su cabello. Su ropa estaba en el mismo estado solo que rota y su sostén rosado se asomaba un poco por un pequeño agujero. No tenía un zapato y el sobrante estaba en malas condiciones.

Le hubiera ido peor si Edward y Emmett no me hubieran detenido. Ya veía venir el enorme sermón de Esme sobre respetar a las personas.

Tenia la hoja de amonestación en mi mano mientras caminaba por un súper poblado pasillo para salir de esa prisión que solía ser llamada instituto.

Todos susurraban y me veían pasar. _Y dicen que la rara soy yo. _Los continúe ignorando hasta que un aplauso sonó en el fondo del pasillo. No le di importancia y seguí andando. Me paralice cuando vi que una chica pequeña y delgada se plantaba a mitad del camino.

-¡Bella! ¡Eso fue genial!-

¿Qué mierda es eso de Bella? ¿Quién le dio permiso a la humana apestosa para llamarme así? Mire mal a la pequeña humana de cabello oscuro grasiento, lentes enormes y que además tenia un tremendo acné en el rostro.

-¡Bella! ¡Muchas gracias! Nadie la soportaba, era bastante mala con todos, en especial conmigo. Me golpeaba y escupía en mi cabello –La pobre comenzó a llorar y de inmediato la reconocí como la chica de la cafeteria- Me hacia sentir tan tonta y miserable que ya no quería venir al instituto pero ahora ya no querrá molestar a nadie, por que ahora estas tu – se limpio tímidamente las lagrimas- Gracias.

Abrió sus brazos lentamente y se acerco a darme un abrazo. Cuando estaba a un mísero centímetro de mi me miro pidiendo permiso.

Suspire

¿Qué más da un simple e insignificante abrazo, no?

Sonreí y le extendí mis brazos.

Se lanzo chillando y llorando.

Casi me da un ataque cuando vi que aplaudían otras 5 chicas, todas ellas con aparatos dentales, lentes inmensos, acné y ropa parecida a la mía mientras se acercaban para unirse al abrazo. No entendía ni un carajo y además sentía que me asfixiaba con tanto humano a mi alrededor. Decenas de aplausos y silbidos hacían eco por el pasillo mientras todos se acercaban y me palmeaban la espalda. Les di mi mejor sonrisa incomoda.

Vi a mis hermanos parados en la puerta que daba salida al estacionamiento. Me veían con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, todos menos Rosalie. _Que raro._

Carraspeé un poco fuerte y todos dejaron de hacer bullicio.

-De verdad, no merezco las felicitaciones, fue un arranque de ira y eso no es algo que deba ser festejado-

-Pero la has puesto en su lugar y se lo merecía- dijo la chica del cabello graso

-Puede que se lo tenga merecido pero eso no le quita que esta mal golpear a alguien-

-Yo tengo que agradecerte. Tu me defenciste cuando nadie mas lo hizo. Tu has sido la única que me ha ayudado desde que entre al instituto-

La chica suspiro y bajo la mirada, susurraba algo de que Lauren la golpearía en los baños por felicitar a la chica que le había dado una paliza.

-Oye- llame su atención- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Ángela-

-Bueno Ángela, si esa estúpida vuelve a molestarte a ti- mire a las demás chicas- o a cualquiera de ustedes no duden en decírmelo y le romperé el cráneo ¿esta bien?-

Todas asintieron enérgicamente y me dieron sus más grandes sonrisas mostrándome sus aparatos dentales.

-Esto….yo… bueno…. Emm… ya tengo que irme- les dije.

Se separaron de mí y todos me abrieron paso hasta la salida. Llegue hasta mis hermanos. Fuimos a casa en silencio pero Edward no dejaba de mirarme con una sonrisa dulce mucho más grande que la de esta mañana. Volví a hacerme la loca.

Cuando la hermosa casa apareció ante mi vista comencé a ponerme nerviosa y estruje un poco la hoja de amonestación que tenia en mis manos. De la nada una mano se apareció en mi hombro.

-No te preocupes, ellos no están en casa-

Tome una gran bocanada de aire y le sonreí. No tendría bronca ahora.

Edward detuvo el auto en el enorme garaje y me ayudo a bajar.

-Eso ha sido muy generoso de tu parte Bella-

-¿Desde cuando golpear a alguien es generoso?-

-Es generoso que hayas defendido a una chica que no conoces, lo hiciste sin esperar algo a cambio y sabiendo que traería problemas para ti, eso es generoso- me sentí avergonzada y sonreí un poco, nadie me había dicho antes que yo era generosa.

Edward comenzó a acercar su lindo rostro hasta quedar a centímetros del mío. Podía oler su aliento, en lugar de resultar completamente asqueroso resultaba agradable, era como una deliciosa mezcla de menta y yerbabuena. Se acerco peligrosamente a mi boca.

Y de pronto nos iluminaron los faros del monstruoso auto de Emmett. Su carcajada no tardo en oírse junto con las no tan pequeñas risas de Alice y Jasper.

Edward se alejo de mí y susurro una pequeña disculpa antes de irse enojado a casa.

Emmett comenzó a gritar bromas de Edward y de mi mientras corria a mi alrededor saltando y arrojándome las flores que corto del arbusto que estaba a un lado del garaje. Me quede sin beso y termine siendo la burla de los demás y a ellos no podía golpearlos, eran mis hermanos y además terminaría con mi camiseta preferida llena de lodo y espinas.

-¡Edward y Bella sentados en el garaje be-san-do-se! ¡Edward! ¡Recuerda el beso del árabe! ¡Saliva va, saliva viene y con la lengua se entretiene!-

Mi vida no podía ser más genial.

* * *

**¡Nenas! Si alguna de ustedes quiere saber como fue la pelea de Bella y Lauren déjenme un review, si junto 10 subo un one-shoot de la pelea.**


	7. De cabelleras y lágrimas

De cabelleras y lágrimas.

Lamento la tardanza, fue mucho tiempo, lo sé, y la persona a la que más le duele todo esto es a mí. Estoy cayendo en un círculo llamado "vida de estudiante" donde todos los días despierto a las 5:30 a.m. y duermo hasta las 12, si me va bien. Ya no tengo tiempo más que para comer, hacer mi tarea y ducharme. Incluso he renunciado a los cursos de inglés que tomaba por las tardes porque simplemente no tengo tiempo.(También tengo clases los sábados, si lo se, es un asco) Por favor, perdónenme.

* * *

Desde hace 3 horas he descubierto que los vampiros si pueden tener dolor de cabeza ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Esme llevaba las últimas 4 horas regañando a Emmett por haber dejado calvos a sus amados y recién plantados arbustos, la primer ahora fue totalmente divertido, Esme gritaba a todo pulmón mientras Emmett daba patéticas excusas sobre que los aliens habían dominado su mente para arrancar sus rosas y que el fantasma de un perro que se llamaba pancho lo había hipnotizado y me había lanzado las rosas y que por eso la blanquísima alfombra del recibidor tenia manchas negras. Esme lo perdono cuando dijo que le plantaría rosas nuevas y pagaría el mejor servicio de limpieza de alfombras de todo Forks.

Después vino el turno de ser yo la regañada, Esme dijo que si volvía a golpear a una persona me mandaría a vivir a la Antártida y ¡Dios! Como odio a esos carajudos pingüinos, desde que trate de entrenar a uno para que hiciera malabares con cuchillos en llamas les he tenido un odio irrevocable, pero al menos descubrí que nunca le debes dar un papel con fuego a un pingüino, pueden incendiar las cortinas de tu habitación.

Esme sabía que yo nunca rompo una promesa, así que trato por todos los medios de que le prometiera que nunca más utilizaría la violencia en contra de una persona. Después de tres horas de negociaciones termine prometiéndole que no golpearía a Lauren en los baños la próxima vez que la viera y que no utilizaría la comida de los demás como proyectil. Decidí relajarme en la sala de estar y ver el canal del pasto, después de todo si era bastante interesante. Mi perfecto plan se arruino cuando vi a culo peludo sentada en el sofá mientras pintaba cuidadosamente sus uñas de un intenso color rojo. Trate de ser amable con ella, no quería que alguien en esta casa sintiera desagrado por mí.

-Buenos días, Rosalie-

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?- ¡Rayos! esto de ser amable va a ser más difícil de lo que creí. Decidí que era mejor ignorarla.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el ratón?- soltó una risilla burlona y siguió pintando sus uñas-¡Ya se lo que pasa!- grito mientras saltaba de su asiento como si tuviera un resorte en su trasero.

-Han regañado a la nena de Isafea ¿no quieres llorar, tonta? Apuesto que disfrutaste comportándote como el orangután salvaje que eres ¿Entiendes que tengo una reputación en el instituto? No me conviene que una bestia como tu sea pariente mío. Vuelve a armar un espectáculo como lo hiciste hoy en la cafetería y haré que Carlisle te corra de aquí.- ¿Pero qué rayos? Si esta rubia de bota cree que va a amenazarme y salir ilesa, está realmente loca.

-Mira culo peludo, trate de ser amable y paciente, trate de llevarme bien contigo pero ya veo que es imposible así que vuelve a llamarme como lo has hecho antes y pateare tu trasero asqueroso tan fuerte que te saldrán mocos por los oídos ¿Entiendes?- dije mientras le daba mi mejor sonrisa de concurso de belleza.

-A mí no vengas a amenazarme perra- grito Rosalie al mismo tiempo que me empujaba ligeramente, si lo comparas con la fuerza de un tren bala.- ¡Esta es mi casa y se hace lo que yo quiera cuando yo quiera!- volvió a empujarme y perdí todo el mierdisimo rastro de simpatía que pude haber sentido por Rosalie. La empuje más fuerte y cayó sobre la mesita de café que estaba a sus espaldas. Se levantó de un salto y se arrojó furiosa a mi cabello ¡pobre idiota! Yo peleo como una profesional no como una niñata de colegio que se tira del cabello con otras, pero si la nena quería usar su cabello como trapeador, así seria. Tome su rubia cabellera y le di una vuelta para enredarlo en mi puño, afiance mi agarre y tire fuerte de su cabello hacia atrás, soltó un pequeño grito de dolor. Juro que sentí como su cabello crujía en mi mano.

-¡Grandísima hija de puta! ¡Suelta mi hermoso cabello perra estúpida!-

Varias pisadas rápidas y ligeras sonaron en las escaleras y supe que el escándalo que estábamos armando miss américa y yo estaba sobre pasando los limites. Solté rápidamente su cabello y corrí escaleras arriba, pase a un lado de Emmett, Alice, Esme y Edward que iban corriendo a socorrer a una sollozante Rosalie que gritaba y hacia pataletas en el piso junto a la mesita de café rota. Fui a mi habitación y volví a empacar mis cosas, suerte que solo había sacado mis calcetines y mi ropa interior. Mientras metía todas las prendas hechas bola en mi bolsa de viaje escuchaba la ridícula versión de Rosalie que decía que yo la había abofeteado y le había escupido en el rostro mientras me bajaba los pantalones con la intención de orinarme en su cabello. ¡Asco! Nunca dejaría que ninguna chica viera mi "tesorito" así sea por venganza. Tome la bolsa y la colgué de mi hombro, saque un par de cientos de dólares del bolsillo trasero de mis jeans y volví abajo.

-Esme, disculpa lo que te he hecho pasar este par de días, no sé qué me pasa, no tengo más de 50 horas en esta casa y ya estoy jodiendo todo- deje el dinero en el asiento del sillón- esto es para reponer la mesa de café que rompí y de verdad que lamento haber sido la causante de tantos problemas- tenía que hacer algo muy desagradable, pero era lo correcto así que debía ajustarme bien mis calzones y decirlo, voltee mi mirada a Rosalie- También te debo una disculpa Rosalie así que….. sip, perdón por haberte jalado del cabello, por haberte lanzado contra la mesa y por haberte llamado culo peludo, no estuvo bien y te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas, la verdad es que no estoy de buen humor cuando no puedo ver el canal del pasto- suspire, no me costó tanto como había pensado en un principio.

-Entiendo que ya no quieran saber nada de mi así que me regreso para Italia- dije con un suspiro y sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, no pude durar ni tres días con mi familia, con las únicas personas que podía haber sido yo misma (exceptuando a Alec, por supuesto).

Nadie decía nada así que tome eso como una afirmativa

-Despídeme de papá, y dile que lo siento mucho, por favor Esme. No puedo volver a verlos a la cara. Los quiero-

Salí tranquilamente por la puerta. Unas traicioneras lágrimas salían de mis ojos y las aparte de un golpe. Estaba furiosa, conmigo y conmigo. Admito que una parte de mi esperaba que alguien me detuviera y me dijera que podía quedarme, que me querían aunque fuese una mala persona. Gire mi cabeza hacia ellos y me despedí ligeramente con la mano. Mi corazón siguió haciéndose pedazos mientras caminaba hacia el bosque. Después, me permití correr hasta que llegara a Canadá.

* * *

La aparición de las chicas ganadoras será en el próximo capítulo. Este fue cortito pero les tengo una sorpresa extra por la espera. Amo a todas los que leen esta cosa graciosa que sale de mi cabeza 3


End file.
